


From the Other Side of the Sea

by dani_pushala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_pushala/pseuds/dani_pushala
Summary: “Warrior candidate, state your name.” the current Commander said.“Sir, my name is Devyn Pearse. I am here to be a defender of Marley and to take back the Eldian name.”Devyn once knew her path in life. She knew what was needed and thought it would all play out how it was intended. It is never as simple as it seems. She struggles to see the ability to trust. She debates on what and who is good and bad.The thing is, what if there is no set good and bad in this world?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first ever story I have followed through with writing and I am super excited to continue it! 
> 
> Please do not read if you are not caught up in the anime. This does contain season 4 spoilers, but so far no manga spoilers! 
> 
> Enjoy!(:

**Prologue**

“Warrior candidate, state your name.” the current Commander said.

“Sir, my name is Devyn Pearse. I am here to be a defender of Marley and to take back the Eldian name.”

A few years before 845, Devyn was training alongside seven other worthy successors. They would train in areas that would be found in a war. However, they weren’t training for an army per say. No, they were training to take on the roll of the nine titans and become an honorary Marleyan.

The bloodline the children came from was that of the Eldians. Eldians were cursed with a bad past and to be deemed as devils and the mistreatment they got was seen as appropriate. For Devyn, becoming Marleyan meant she was able to save her family from the cruelty and hard times of the past. She swore she’d continue until she earned the title of one of the nine.

****************************************************************************************

Being pulled from her thoughts on how she ended up in this situation, she had noticed Reiner Braun on the ground as Marcel Galliard pulled his younger brother Porco away following behind Zeke Yeager and Pieck Finger as they walked away from the commotion.

_That’s right we’re just a few days away from being chosen and only six out of the eight of us can be picked as one of the titans Marley holds. Reiner and Porco have been at each-other’s necks for weeks about it._

Devyn looked over at Annie, who seemed to be occupied completely obliterating a bug that was crawling amongst the grass, and then to Bertholdt who was standing over a whimpering Reiner. Sighing, she decided it’d be best to go ahead and leave the three behind. Turning, she went to catch up with the other four.

_What am I even doing? I’m nowhere near the skill level as everyone else. At least I don’t think I am, but everyone is always saying different. Why am I still trying? They would never choose me to be one of them…_

“Hey Devyn! Stop moping back there if you want to walk with us.”

“Pock leave her alone”

“I said don’t call me that Pieck.”

“Will you two stop it already?” came Marcel’s voice followed by two light smacks and a duo of ‘ow’s’ alongside Zeke’s laugh.

Letting out a sigh Devyn began to pick up her pace and quickly passed the two brothers and Pieck, stopping next to the taller blonde. Zeke nudged Devyn’s shoulder with his elbow to try and grab her attention.

“You do know they’ll use you in whatever way possible, right?’

He looked down at the girl who would always make sure to have eye contact when spoken to. Yet, she did not raise her eyes an inch to try and meet his gaze.

“How can you be so sure Zeke? I mean I don’t have any exceptional skills like the rest of you. What possible use could I be?”

Warily she raised her gaze from the dirt covered path to meet Zeke’s expectant gaze. A faint smile ghosted his face and eyes shining with some knowledge she apparently would not know about, and he would not share.

“I just know they will. I can’t promise you a luxury, but I can promise you my trust.”

Before Devyn could attempt to ask a question and try to decipher his confession, the other three had caught up to them. Their presence silenced both of them as to not let any secret become revealed. His last sentence had made no sense to her and she knew she’d spend the next few days trying to figure out what the purpose was. Whatever the meaning was, she had known it was intended as help and a sign of Zeke’s kindness.

When the day came for the choosing of the titan holders, her unanswered riddle finally came into light.


	2. Dawn of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devyn goes through the morning before she boards the ship alongside her comrades to sail off to Paradis for their mission. 
> 
> She is left with fear of not seeing her family before she is sent off, and someone comes to be like a sibling to her to make the leave just a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here! 
> 
> It was hard to do some of this cause I'm not too sure how it was before they left, but this was my interpretation of it for the story! 
> 
> Enjoy (:

**Chapter 1 : Dawn of Chaos**

It was early morning on what seemed to be a normal Tuesday. The curtains in Devyn’s small  
room were drawn open and her eyes began to slowly open as the light from the morning sun  
poured in from the outside. Lifting her head and sliding the blanket off her body, a note gently  
fell to the ground. Reaching down and retrieving it, she rose from off the bed and proceeded to  
open up the small note. Instantly recognizing the writing as her mother’s, she began to read:

**Dear Devyn,  
No matter what happens just know I am so proud of you and your father would be as  
well. I am so sorry I am not home to send you off, nor to say goodbye. I had to take your  
brother to the hospital, again. He had fallen out of bed from another bad dream and hit  
his head against the nightstand. He may need some stitches, but I promise I will see you  
off at the dock once I am finished, and I will bring Nathaniel as well. I love you Freckles!  
Love, Mom & Nathaniel**

A small laugh fell from her lips as she remembered how clumsy her brother really was when he  
had his dreams. He never could recall the dream once he was awake, but you could’ve sworn he  
was fighting something with the countless bruises and gashes he would get from falling out of  
his bed. The gashes would sometimes be so bad, much like this morning, where he would need to  
seek medical attention.

Grabbing her jacket from off the foot of the bed and throwing it on, she folded the note and  
placed it into her pocket and proceeded to change out of her sleeping shorts and into pants. After  
putting on her socks and slipping into her shoes she reached for her bag and slung it over her  
shoulder, as thoughts about today began to swarm her mind.

Devyn began to think about the day that stood before her. Today was a day to be filled with both  
feelings of dread and excitement. It was finally the day that the warriors had been training for.  
Marcel, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and herself were about to embark on their adventure to the  
island of Paradis. Schedule to sail that afternoon in a never-thought-imaginable attempt to  
reobtain the founding titan for the great nation: Marley.

Attempting to shake the nervousness from her intrusive thoughts, she opened her door and began  
the trek from her room to the kitchen. While walking she began to feel the amount of doubt, she  
had inside herself. Out of all the warriors the Marleyan officers could’ve sent, why was she part  
of the decision? Just as Zeke had said to her, they did make her a warrior. Although, she was  
unlike the rest and did not have the abilities of a titan shifter. Devyn was made a warrior to serve  
as the eyes, ears, and strategist for the titan warriors during their time on the island.

_How did this even happen? Was it Zeke? Did I actually have some kind of exceptional skill they  
saw in me that I could not?_

She mumbled her thoughts allowed while grabbing the essentials she needed from needs the desk  
resting against the far wall of the kitchen that her mother had packed for her in a small pack.

Slinging the bag over her other shoulder, she made her way toward the table that was located in  
the middle of the small kitchen. Scanning the basket of fruit and bread placed on top of the table  
for something to eat, she tied her blonde hair back into a low ponytail. Stopping her eyes on a  
decent enough-looking roll, she quickly snagged it. Checking the time, Devyn took a bite from  
her roll and headed out the front door and down toward the warrior headquarters.

“Hey, Freckles! Wait up for me will ya?”

With half a roll sticking out of her mouth, Devyn slowly turned her head to look over her  
shoulder at the stocky-built blonde bustling through the small crowd of people. He waved her  
down as if making sure he had her attention. Taking out the second half of the roll and  
swallowing, she halted and waited for him to catch up.

“If I recall correctly, I told you to only refer to me as Devyn, Reiner,” she replied. Breaking the  
roll into another half, she handed over the side that had not been in her mouth to Reiner. Giving a  
small smile she turned on her heel, finishing off her half and continuing her walk to  
headquarters.

Reiner half mumbled an apology and a thank you before walking by Devyn’s side. Munching on  
the roll he had given him, they walked down the streets that were filled with the usual business  
of the small neighborhood inside the Eldian internment zone. The two talked about how their  
mornings had gone as they walked. Devyn explained that her mother and brother would have to  
say their goodbyes from the dock thanks to another one of Nathaniel’s unfortunate mornings.  
Reiner talked enthusiastically about how his mother had made him his favorite breakfast food  
and showered him with love before he forced himself out his front door.

“I told her she’d have another chance to say goodbye and bolted out the door as quick as I  
could.” He laughed while retelling the morning events.

“Almost seems like she didn’t want her little baby to leave,” Devyn remarked in a small mocking  
tone, shooting over a genuine smile to show that she was joking.

Arriving at the door of the Warriors building, they made their way inside to be met with three  
other familiar faces. To their right near the front doors, Bertholdt Hoover and Annie Leonhart  
were having a quiet conversation. Neither looked away from one another, but Reiner glanced to  
his left as if asking permission to accompany his best friends. Devyn waved him off knowing he  
would want to be their energy source. She would never hold Reiner back from being alongside  
his friends.

Continuing to walk further into the main room, she spotted a chair along the right wall near the  
General’s door. Making her way over she sat down and pulled the note out from her jacket  
pocket and unfolded it. A smile formed as she skimmed through the words a few more times, but  
the smile quickly faded as realization struck. This would be the last note she would receive from  
her mother for who knows how long. Feeling the tears welling in her eyes she began to realize  
that she, unlike her other comrades, did not get a last hug or kisses from a loved one. There was

no proper goodbye. All she had was a small sheet of paper and a frantically written note to take  
with her to Paradis.

_When would we possibly return from this mission? Would it be over in a few months? Could it  
take years? What if something happens here at home? Will they be safe? Would we ever even  
return from this mission?_

‘Hey Freckles, you doing okay? You look like you’re in that head of yours again.”

Letting out a sigh and controlling her thoughts, Devyn raised her head and glanced to the left of  
her. Meeting her gaze was Marcel, who was squatting down with his head cocked to one side  
looking like a confused puppy. Scanning over his face, he seemed to be as composed as ever in  
the mere moments before their descent to the docks. Although, he was never able to completely  
hide his worry. His eyebrows had a small crease in the way they knit together, while his fingers  
were absently fiddling in his lap. She knew he was more than worried, and he was more than  
likely thinking similarly to her, but she knew he would never admit to the fault and hold onto his  
strong guard.

“Devyn, you know you didn’t have to come along. They gave you a choice in the matter. If you  
think this is a mistake-” Devyn cut him off.

“Yes, I know that Marcel. The choice they gave me wasn’t exactly what you all assume it was  
though.” She let out a sigh. “I’m doing the better option out of the two they had given me. One, I  
will not abandon you guys now and two, I was able to review the map before our sail off. You  
need me as guidance here and I plan to follow through and stick by your side. Unless you have  
grown tired of seeing my face every day.”

“Oh, I grew tired of that face months ago.”

A smile formed over both their faces as the small joke was passed between them. Marcel let out  
the quieter version of his boisterous laugh that drew out a small huff from Devyn’s own lungs to  
resemble a laugh. He opened his mouth to attempt to give some encouragement and thanks for  
her sticking by their side, but before any words could be released, the General’s door opened to  
their right catching all of their attention.

“I hope you all are ready, it’s time to head out. Grab your things and let’s get going.”

Any relaxed feelings that were floating through the air were abruptly changed. Tension rose and  
cascaded through the room. Slowly the five warriors in the main area rose to their feet and  
grabbed their things. Not one of them uttered a word as the doors were opened for them to begin  
the trek to the docks. Stepping through the doors, they were met with an abundance of cheers and  
a few grumbling protestors amongst the crowd. Everyone knew this was a dangerous plan and  
while some praised the children, others were not so pleased to know who was being entrusted for  
this plan.

As the five neared the gate that stood outside the building, they were met with more familiar  
faces as their families came into view. The parents of the other four children quickly grabbed  
their little ones and engulfed them in hugs and kisses. Devyn felt a tug on her shoulder and  
feeling a rush of excitement, she turned around determined to give her mother and brother their  
last hug till she would return. Her excitement was overtaken with disappointment as she was met  
face to face with Zeke instead of her mother or brother.

“While I know I am not your blood family, I wanted to say goodbye to you before you had left. I  
ran into your mother on their way to the hospital this morning. There had been a long wait, and  
she was afraid she wouldn’t make it to the gate in time to say goodbye.” Zeke placed his other  
hand on her shoulder, making sure she was fully facing him. “She told me to tell you that she  
would see you off from the dock and that she apologizes for not being able to hold you one last  
time.”

His words were as soft and gentle as her own mothers would’ve been. Memories began to  
surface in her mind, but she quickly suppressed them. If only the words could’ve been said by  
her mother and she could’ve been held one last time, and they weren’t coming from her older  
comrade’s mouth. Tears were falling from her eyes without recognition, she didn’t realize them  
until she felt Zeke run his thumb along her cheek collecting the fallen tears. He pulled her into a  
tight hug.

_He has always been around for me. He helped me study and always made sure I was taken care  
of during training. He never made me feel out of place nor alone. Zeke is like the older brother I  
never knew I would need. Now I don’t know where I would be without him._

Slowly she raised her arms and hugged him back. The tears had slowed down but now, she  
realized, they weren’t just for her family. They were also for leaving behind someone she looked  
up to and admired as well. Finally releasing his hug, she reluctantly dropped her arms back to her  
sides. Giving her once more glace, he leaned down and whispered one last thing before parting  
from her side.

“Always remember who you are, and never be quick to trust.”

“You and your crazy sentences,” She laughed dryly and looking back up at him. “I’ll see you  
soon Yeager.”

Returning her laugh, he proceeded to walk back over to stand alongside Pieck and Porco who she  
had now just noticed were there. With a smile and their faces, they gave a small wave to Devyn.  
Waving back and flashing a quick smile over their way, she walked back to the others and stood  
beside Marcel once more. The General led them out onto the streets and sidewalks outside the  
internment zone and onto the path leading to the port.

The further they walked, the more the cheers and complaints began to fade. A few stragglers  
were seen throughout the streets, but the majority would be packing the port’s entrance for a  
final send-off. The cheers slowly faded out to where the only people left were the grumbly  
protestors. They began to speak louder to make sure the five warriors knew that they were  
talking about them.

“Are were seriously entrusting our name to five twelve-year-old kids with monster abilities?”

“They are, apparently, the brave warriors who will change our fate.”

“They’re kids! One of them doesn’t even have a special ability. She is going in as a normal  
human, they have truly lost themselves.”

A voice from one of the Marley soldiers, who had been following the group, began to call out to  
the protestors and tell them about how if their kind didn’t cause the issues years ago none of us  
would be in this situation. Devyn believed he was trying to be helpful, but he had only put more  
pressure into their heads.

“This is all your devil blood-lines fault that you are in this mess. Blame yourselves for the fact  
we have to send in these five kids.”

Feeling the sting from his word the five hung their heads and did not dare look up again as they  
continued their walk. Thoughts began to fill up Devyn’s head again, and this time she did not try  
to stop the flow.

_Monsters? Devils? Did it really matter what you called any of us? It didn’t, it was baffling  
enough that some Eldians would even consider using the term monsters when referring to us.  
Most complainers were Marleyan, but a few were of our own blood. They would add insults as if  
they were trying to be on better terms with the Marleyans. Most Eldians were complaining about  
how the people of Marley were taking away our childhoods, and the few others were the ones  
trying to be level with those of Marley. Even if our childhood was being taken away, weren’t we  
still able to do something most of our kind couldn’t do? We were leaving this damn town. We  
were leaving “free” of consequence. There was no punishment awaiting us by sailing to Paradis  
like most. In a way the five of us were free._

Pushing the thoughts away, she saw the port slowly coming into view. Voices were carrying over  
the air of cheers. They grew louder the closer they stepped. Looking behind her she realized her  
comrades, whom she considered friends, were all looking a bit sour. The complaints had affected  
them all a bit more than any of them had intended. The General looked back and had seen her  
looking at her fellow warriors a clear worry on her face.

_Would this really be a journey we can handle?_

“It’s your time to prove your worth. You all can at least try to not have such depressing looks. If  
you look like that, no one will ever believe you are capable of doing this. Including me.”

The General’s words made all of their heads snap forwards and a shift filled the air. Reiner and  
Marcel appeared to become their exciting selves. Annie regained her composure, Bertholdt’s  
hands had stopped their minimal shaking and his nerves seemed to lessen. Devyn felt a smile tug  
at her lips as she saw the faces, she had known for years, come back to who she knew them as.

Finally, the port was in front of them, and the massive crowd that had formed was massive. They  
were lead through the crowd and headed from the boat that had been waiting for their arrival.  
One by one they loaded themselves and their things onto the boat. Scanning the crowd, Devyn  
looked at all the faces in the sea of people surrounding the port. She tried to find the  
unmistakable faces of her mother and brother. Reiner and Bertholdt stood to her left smiling and  
waving to their families who Devyn could see clearly in the center of the crowd.

As the anchor began to rise, fear set into her soul. Searching through the crowd in a panicked  
manner, she called out to her family.

“MOM!? NATHANIEL?!”

Gripping onto the railing, her knuckles going white, she began to feel an ache in her chest.  
Memories of two years ago began to flood into her mind and she felt her vision beginning to go  
black. A gentle touch brought her thoughts to a cool and she shot her panicked green eyes to her  
left. She met the bright eyes of Reiner and was reminded where she was at the moment. He  
moved his hand off her shoulder and held her gaze as he moved his hand to point in the direction  
of the right side of the port.

Following his hand to where the crowd was a little smaller, she made eye contact with her little  
brother who sat atop their mother’s shoulders. Nathaniel had his bright smile spread wide and his  
forehead had a white bandage wrapped around what she could only assume to be stitches.  
Feeling the fear roll off her body, she waved at them both. The boat lurched forward signaling  
the start of their journey. She could just barely make out her mother mouth the words ‘I love  
you’ and her brother hold up two thumbs, which was their secret way of saying the three words.  
Holding out her thumbs and mouthing the words back she allowed the tear she had been holding  
onto fall down her cheek.

“I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know when chapter 2 will be done, but it shouldn't be too long since I am very invested in this story!  
> If you have any questions you can drop them in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any confusion:
> 
> italics are the inner thoughts of Devyn 
> 
> The astrics are to resemble long break in time or spacing from the chapter name and text. I am also still figuring this website out so please bear with me


End file.
